Contact PD/PI: Khosla, Sundeep Inst-Career-Dev-001 (213) The overall aim of the Mayo Clinic CCaTS educational programs is to provide ?R4? ? the Right education at the Right time to the Right learner with the Right method ? in order to promote continuous development of multidisciplinary teams that can conduct high-quality research across the translational spectrum to translate scientific knowledge into improved human health. In this context, the overall objective of the Institutional Career Development (KL2) Core is to provide superb training to investigators who can assume leadership roles within multidisciplinary, collaborative research teams. Three Specific Aims are proposed: 1) Recruit a diverse group of investigators with outstanding potential to lead multidisciplinary, collaborative team science, recognizing that translation is an increasingly challenging and complex science that requires both collaborative efforts across many disciplines and investigators with the leadership and management skills to build successful teams; 2) Provide a tailored educational experience based on defined competencies and career development needs that include appropriate formal education, experiential learning activities, and a mentored research experience, because training must be individualized for each scholar, emphasizing competencies in translational science rather than formal degree programs, and 3) Partner with other career development programs, both within Mayo Clinic and nationally, to enhance training and foster a community of scholars, leveraging the rich environment of other career development programs at Mayo Clinic and at other CTSA institutions to enhance training opportunities for our scholars The KL2 Program is open to individuals with an existing or potential faculty or trainee (e.g., postdoctoral fellow) appointment at Mayo Clinic and a doctoral degree in a discipline applicable to clinical and translational research. After a rigorous selection process, successful applicants and their mentoring teams formulate individual career development plans based on defined core competencies for clinical and translational science. The plans include appropriate didactic training; experiential and extramural learning opportunities; and a structured, mentored translational research project. Scholars are required to prepare and submit an extramural grant application by the end of a 3-year period of support. A total of 6 slots are requested as the minimum to maintain a viable program. The KL2 Institutional Career Development Core has a long history of success. We will build upon this history, retaining those elements of proven benefit and implementing enhancements in the next funding cycle. Highlights include expanded training opportunities in mentorship and team science, expanded opportunities for experiential and extramural learning, enhanced ability to tailor didactic curricula to individual needs, enhanced integration of scholar activities with trainees in other intramural and extramural career development programs, and further development of a rigorous evaluation system that tracks individual and program progress and outcomes using innovative and comprehensive metrics. Project Summary/Abstract Page 960 Contact PD/PI: Khosla, Sundeep Inst-Career-Dev-001 (213) I. INSTITUTIONAL CAREER DEVELOPMENT CORE: Bibliography and References Cited 1. Fleming M, Burnham EL, Huskins WC. Mentoring translational science investigators. JAMA. 2012;308(19):1981-1982. PMCID: 3767996. 2. Berk RA, Berg J, Mortimer R, Walton-Moss B, Yeo TP. Measuring the effectiveness of faculty mentoring relationships. Acad Med. 2005;80(1):66-71. 3. University of Minnesota Clinical and Translational Science Institute. Mentor Training. Available at: http://www.ctsi.umn.edu/education-and-training/mentoring/mentor-training. 4. Huskins WC, Silet K, Weber-Main AM, Begg MD, Fowler VG, Jr., Hamilton J, Fleming M. Identifying and aligning expectations in a mentoring relationship. Clin Transl Sci. 2011;4(6):439-447. PMCID: 3476480. 5. Pfund C, House SC, Asquith P, Fleming MF, Buhr KA, Burnham EL, Eichenberger Gilmore JM, Huskins WC, McGee R, Schurr K, Shapiro ED, Spencer KC, Sorkness CA. Training mentors of clinical and translational research Scholars: a randomized controlled trial. Acad Med. 2014;89(5):774-782. PMCID: 4121731. 6. Steiner JF. Promoting mentorship in translational research: should we hope for Athena or train mentor? Acad Med. 2014;89(5):702-704. PMCID: 4008702. References Cited Page 961